


Hell On An Angel

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mutant Powers, Strong Female Characters, follows the new timeline for the X-men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Noelle is a third Generation Wolf type Feral and shapeshifter, her grandmother had fought during WWII but as a weapon for Hydra.She was living in the wilds of Canada until two Ferals came looking for her to take her back to civilization





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Her necklaces: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/53/4f/7e/534f7eda0ed3dade8f3afe81abf1d108.jpg , https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8e/b0/30/8eb030b9a839c850c0e7b40dc6bb8f57.jpg and https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9d/e0/75/9de0753a191b2be3508e7b43e4f73c0f.jpg the last two necklaces are these two lengths, like the wolf paw one is the length of the short necklace and the heart one is the shape of the longest one https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/77/13/e5/7713e5d24ce20924f41e89322355e750.jpg and these are her ear rings https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f6/b1/f6/f6b1f6aa4a25843d11cb23ec1c184609.jpg
> 
> She wears this shirt https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/14/47/79/144779ade13efdf596193e8d96399afe.jpg under this jacket https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bc/93/a9/bc93a972404462c588e8e0398d3c11a6.jpg with these boots https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6e/ed/ea/6eedeaab2d5e05e10e5cffdc4c9f19ba.jpg and she wears ripped jeans.

**Prologue**

_**Cabin in the Canadian Wilderness** _

Not far from those dense woods, a rustic cabin lies hidden under a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifts into the open window of an bedroom where a teenage girl walked into her house.

Noelle Hunter threw her back pack onto her bed as she took off her black leather hoodie jacket, black long sleeve shirt underneath it. She yawned heavily before she turned around and started to dig through her drawers. She takes off her jewelry, which consisted of a wolf tooth necklace that rested between her breasts and under her shirt then she puts on her second necklace that was of a Celtic heart with two wolves facing each other and the last necklace was a chain choker with a Celtic wolf paw attached to it. Then she pulls her hair band from her hair causing it to fall around her and frame her face.

She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Noelle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, aunt and grandmother, who were traveling the world and they kept sending Noelle money while the young Feral waited for the two older ones. Noelle was short (she was 5') so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at her old school.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Noelle dried herself off quickly and got dressed in her pajamas that consisted of a baggy black long sleeve shirt that had five buttons at the collar but she kept the first three undone and an even baggier black and red plaid flannel pajamas. She braided her hair and tied the end then she jerked when she heard a howl and looked towards the window.

It was her pack, calling for her wanting to know if their Alpha was going to run with them.

Noelle stood up and went to the window, she pushed the window open then she climbed out of the window. Her feet hit the ground and then she was running into the woods, howling alert her pack of her location.

Howls answered her call and soon she was quickly joined by other wolves, all of them were young wolves just having barely left puppy hood but Noelle had found them after their packs had almost been wiped out by hunters and other packs. Now they were a part of her pack, not including her there was about five wolves and she was their alpha because she was older and knew how to hunt.

She had been alone longer than they had and she had to learn how to hunt, using her instincts to help her get her next meal. Noelle though didn't steal or break into the cabin that she now called home, it had been long abandoned when she had showed up. It had been abandoned long enough so that she could barely smell the previous owners, just the animals that had explored it.

Her wolves brushed against her as they ran, licking and yipping as they ran by her. Paying their respects to their Alpha before they went on the hunt once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabretooth/Victor is based on Liev Schreiber who played him in X-men Origins Wolverine
> 
> I tried to write Victor how he is in the comics/movies but I don't think I did him justice, so if there's anyone who can write him tell me and help me write him properly.

**Chapter 1**

The next morning, Noelle woke up in the middle of a clearing with her pack all around her. She sat up and stretched, yawning hugely before she stood up which woke the rest of her pack and they stood up and stretched as well before they followed her out of the clearing and heading back to her cabin. But the pack took off in another direction when she was half way to her cabin, they didn't like staying in the cabin or anywhere near it.

Once there, she took a quick shower and got dressed once more. She wore a loose black shirt that exposed one shoulder, it had a wolf howling at the moon on it and she slipped on her black leather jacket over it, she had on dark blue denim jeans and black boots. Her jewelry were on once more. Noelle pulled her black hair into a high ponytail in order to keep it out of her face then she put on a black baseball cap, she pulled her hair through the opening before she put on her sunglasses and left the cabin.

Noelle placed her hands in her jacket's pockets as she walked down the path that led from her cabin down the small town below, she could feel the money in her pocket that her mother had sent her.

Her walking slowed for a bit when she caught two scents in the air, she was up wind of the town so she could pick the scents wafting up from it. One smelled like pine trees and cigars while the other one smelled like pine trees and...another scent, one she couldn't place. Noelle then continued down the path, walking towards the town down below.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan climbed out of his truck and slammed the door shut while Victor did the same, stretching his large, muscular frame. Both men wore casual clothing instead of their uniforms, which both men were okay with because they hated wearing those form fitting uniforms that left nothing to the imagination. That and it was very embarrassing as well.

The two men walked into the gas station to get some food and beers.

"So Chuck thinks there's another one of us here?" Victor asked as he followed Logan to the back of the building to get some beers.

Logan opened the cooler and pulled out a 12 pack of beers as he said, "Yeah, he saw her when he was looking for any mutants and he saw her running with wolves."

"Running with wolves?" Victor echoed as he grabbed some sandwiches and bags of chips.

"Yeah." Logan said.

Victor opened his mouth to say something else but a scent wafted in from the door as a bell chimed, it smelled of pine trees, flowers and utterly feminine. He could see Logan's nostrils flare as he too took in the new scent and both men look towards the door to see a teenage girl entering the station as she grabbed a sandwich, a box of pringles then she walked to one of the coolers and opened the door. The girl reached in and pulled out a tall Pepsi can from the cooler.

She had curly black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and wore jeans that hugged her ass and thighs.

Noelle's nose twitched when she caught the scent from earlier and glanced to her left from the corner of her eye to see two men watching her, too intensely and closely for comfort. But she acted like she didn't see them or notice their stares.

Victor smiled when he smelled the change in the girl's scent, she knew they were watching her and acted like she wasn't aware of it. He and Logan shared a look as his younger brother pulled out a picture of the girl that Hank had drawn, based on Xavier's description of her but that was it. They didn't know her name, just the fact that she was another Feral just like them.

She paid for her stuff and left the station, Victor and Logan walked up to the cashier after she left.

"Who was that?" Logan asked casually.

"Who?" The cashier asked he scanned their items.

"The girl that didn't say anything." Victor answered this time.

"Oh...that's Noelle Hunter." The man said. "She's staying in a cabin up in the woods while she waits for her mother, aunt and grandmother to return from their recent travel."

"That so?" Logan said adopting a curious and surprise tone.

The man nodded his head and said, "Yeah though I have only this to say: they got some good genes because her grandmother is one hot babe."

Logan just smiled and paid for their things before he and his brother left the station and headed back to their truck.

"You thinking what I am thinking, Jimmy?" Victor asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"Yeah, there's a pack of Ferals here...or at least there was since the older three Ferals left, leaving the younger one alone." Logan said as he climbed inside the driver's seat.

Victor got into the passenger's seat and said, "Yeah, never seen three generations of Ferals before and it's odd for them to leave behind a young one behind."

Logan turned on the truck and pulled away from the station, "Yeah...c'mon let's go find her and bring her to Xavier."

The older brother smiled at the thought at finding her and talking to her.

Both male Ferals had their windows rolled down so that they could smell her scent in the air, they drove around town but couldn't find her there so they drove up a dirt road that led up into the mountains.

"...There..." Victor pointed a clawed finger towards a figure walking ahead of their truck, holding a plastic bag. Once again Victor noted that she had a nice ass, he knew that wasn't appropriate at all, she was too young for him. The girl looked about 16 though it was hard to tell with Ferals since they tend to not age at all or they age slowly. But she wasn't alone, walking with her was five wolves pups as they danced and pranced around her at least until one of them looked behind them and saw the truck. Then the rest of the wolves looked as well and then darted into the woods which drew the girl's attention and caused her to stop and look over her shoulder to see what had spooked her wolves.

Logan turned off the engine and both he and Victor got out of the truck, nice and slow so they wouldn't spook the girl who looked ready to flee.

"Easy, girl, we mean you no harm." Logan said calmly as he held out his hands in a calming, soothing motion.

She turned to face them, her movements were not aggressive but wary. Her hands were tucked into her jacket's pocket as she watched them, her eyes flickering between the two male Ferals.

"Oh? Then why were you watching me? And then follow me?" Noelle asked.

Victor and Logan looked at each other before the older brother said, "We were sent for you, girl."

"...Oh? By who? Not by my mother or Aunt or grandmother?"

"By the Professor." Logan said.

"Professor?" Noelle echoed. "Professor of what?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Victor said.

"Gifted? Gifted how?"

Instead of answering the two Ferals revealed their claws to the girl, her eyes widen in surprise before she removed one of her hands showing her black clawed fingers. She looked at her hand then back at theirs.

"So it's a school for mutants?"

Logan nodded his head and said, "Yeah, he sent us to collect you."

Noelle frowned at that and said, "If I go with you, my mother, aunt and grandmother will worry."

"You can leave a note, girl." Victor said.

She glanced at him before she looked back at Logan, "...What are your names?"

"I am Logan or Wolverine."

"Victor Creed or Sabretooth."

"Noelle Hunter..." The girl said with a small smile. "And I'll go with you."

"Just like that you'll go with us?" Victor asked.

Noelle shrugged her shoulders and said, "My instincts are telling me to go with you and I always listen to them...that's what my mother, aunt and grandmother told me." She looked towards the direction where she was heading towards. "I just need to get my things."

Logan pointed a thumb towards the truck and said, "Get in, we can take you there."

"Thanks, it's just up the road." Noelle said as she walked towards the truck, she climbed into the truck and slide to the middle seat. Logan climbed into the driver's seat and Victor climbed into the passenger seat, sandwiching the smaller Feral between them. Noelle kept her legs pressed together and her arms pressed against her side, hands clasped. Logan started the engine and drove down the road until they arrived at her cabin, the climbed out of the truck and they headed towards the cabin.

They followed Noelle into the cabin, Victor's eyes were glued on her ass once more but he quickly moved his eyes and the two male Ferals watched as she packed up her things in duffle bags. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down before she picked up her bags. The three Ferals headed out of the cabin and climbed back into the truck with Noelle sitting between the two older Ferals, her bags had been thrown in the back among with the stuff that was already in there. Once more her legs were pressed close together and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You should eat, kid." Logan said. "It'll be a while until our next stop."

Noelle looked at him then she looked away to dug into her plastic bag and started to eat, Victor reached into their own bag and handed his brother a sandwich then he pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the lid off with a clawed finger before he handed it over. Then he got out his own sandwich and beer out, taking a large bit out of the sandwich.

They ate in silence as they drove through the woods, Noelle looked up from her sandwich and out the window when she heard howling from the distance. It was sad, mournful...it was her pack saying good bye.

"....Good bye." Noelle mouthed to her pack as the two Ferals took her away from her old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Victor and Logan stayed together and then joined the X-men, and I say 'join' very loosely.
> 
> I will return to this chapter and add to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured that I should work on this series as well while I work on the Soul Mate AU

**Chapter 2**

Logan pulled the truck into a turn out after a five hour drive, they needed to stretch their legs and the truck was making a weird sound so he and Victor needed to check out the engine.

Noelle climbed out of the truck and stretched, she yawned hugely and rotated her neck causing the bones to crack and the muscles to stretch. Then she placed her hands on her hips as she looked around, taking in the scenery before she looked back at the two older male Ferals who looking at the engine of the truck but she looked away to stare down at the scene below her.

There was a caravan of trucks and cars heading up the mountain from the other direction while they were too far for her to see but she could smell them, and she knew who they were.

Hydra.

"Let's go, kid."

She turned around when she heard Logan's voice behind her, Noelle turned around and headed back to the truck where she climbed inside followed by Victor and Logan climbed into the driver's seat boxing the female Feral in between them. The short male Feral started the truck and they drove off, heading in the same direction that the Hydra trucks were coming from. They drove for a while until Logan slammed on the brakes but Victor's muscular arm kept Noelle from hitting her head on the dashboard. The three Ferals sat back in their seats and looked out the front window.

There were men armed with assault rifles, they were using their trucks as a wall blocking the Ferals.

"Who the hell are they?" Logan asked before he climbed out the truck followed by Victor. "Stay in the truck." And the two older Ferals slammed the doors shut, heading towards the armed men who were watching them.

Noelle was silent as she watched the scene before her, she knew why Hydra was here and now so would they.

====================================================

"What can we do for you, gentlemen?" Logan asked when he and his brother were a few feet from the armed men.

"Other than us forcing you out of our way." Victor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A man stepped forward, he was wearing a trench coat, suit and glasses with his hair slicked back, "We are here for the girl."

"The girl? Why?" Logan repeated.

"She's the granddaughter of our missing asset." The lead man said.

Victor glanced at the young Feral over his shoulder who was staring at the men with a fearful look on her pale face, looks like the young one knew who these men are and why they are here.

"Oh?" Logan said. "Why do you want her if you want the grandmother?"

"The asset needs to be replaced." The man said. "The girl will be a good replacement for her grandmother."

The larger man crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Sorry, frail, but the pup is coming with us."

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, bub, your choice." Logan added.

The man gave the two older Ferals a smirk that had both males bristling, not liking the man's smirk or the tone, "Sorry, gentlemen, but you don't have any say in this matter. The girl is coming with us." He motioned with his hand and the men behind him started to move forward, towards the male Ferals and the female in the truck.

Victor uncrossed his arms and said, "Sorry, frails, but she's staying with us." His claws unsheathed as he smirked, exposing his fangs.

Logan sighed heavily as he too unsheathed his metal claws, "So it's going to be the hard way?"

"Just the way I like." Victor said.

"Remember what Chuck said, Victor."

"Yeah, yeah...go easy on the frails." Feline Feral said. "But I can break some bones, right brother?"

"Yeah, he just said not to kill them."

Both male Ferals lunged towards the men, ignoring the bullets that pierced their bodies. They will heal from those wounds, they just needed to make sure that none of these men get passed them.

Eventually the leader seemed to realize that this fight wasn't worth the lost of men and bullets so he quickly ordered a retreat and the men loaded up their wounded and drove off, leaving the male Ferals panting and healing from their wounds and fight.

The sound of the truck door opening and then slamming shut caused both older Ferals to look over to see the young Feral had gotten out of the vehicle and was making her way over to them. "You shouldn't have done that." Noelle said.

"You're welcome." Victor said in a sarcastic manner, as he dug a bullet out.

Noelle shook her head and said, "I didn't mean that I was ungrateful for you doing that."

"Then what did you mean by that, girl?" Logan asked.

"I meant that you had just made yourself targets for Hydra." She explained. "Hydra has been looking for others like myself and my family for years, my grandmother has been doing her best to make sure that no other Feral falls into their hands."

"Oh? Is she our savior?" Victor asked, grunting when Logan elbowed him none too gently in the ribs.

Noelle fixed him with a golden stare, "She knows how it feels to lose everything at their hands and she just doesn't want others to go through that." She turned around and headed back to the truck.

Logan looked at his brother and said, "Really appreciate if you didn't agonize the girl, young Ferals are very dangerous because they can't control their instincts."

"Small fry had some training before she was left behind, I can tell." Victor said. "But fine, I'll try not to ruffle her feathers."

The smaller Feral just shook his head with a chuckle as he headed back to the truck, "Thanks for that now let's get out of here before they decide to come back with more men."

Victor just snorted as he followed his brother, he'd love to see that happen but that lead frail didn't seem to be that stupid. Who knows, maybe the frails he answered to was that stupid....  


End file.
